


Muggle Games and Cauldron Cakes

by Bumping_Bees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double drabble-ish, Funny, Gaming, M/M, Overwatch References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Hermione introduces people to Overwatch because why not?





	Muggle Games and Cauldron Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on an ao3 Facebook group I'm part of. The OP said, which of your OTP says "we die like men." And then who follows up with "unprepared and useless?"

Harry frowned, trying to pick a good character. Mercy... Hanzo... Widowmaker... Tracer... Winston...

  
"I don't know who to pick," he sighed, as Hermione laughed behind her hand.

  
"Try Junkrat?" She suggested, teasing him.

  
Draco glanced over at her and immediately selected Junkrat.

  
Hermione was the only one who had played this muggle game and she hadn't given anyone time to play the tutorial.

  
Harry shot Draco a nasty look. "Careful, your Slytherin is showing."

  
"Proud to be one," Draco shrugged, taking a bite of his cauldron cake.

  
Ginny snorted and selected Mercy.

  
"Hurry up, Harry," Ron muttered, already having chosen to play as McCree.

  
"Fine," he grumbled, choosing Mei.

  
Hermione chose Winston.

  
"Time to die like men," Harry said, trying to figure out which keys did what.

  
Draco looked over his shoulder to peek at his boyfriend's computer.

  
"You mean unprepared and useless?" he drawled.

  
Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter from their desks across from them.

  
Draco grinned at Harry's annoyed look and pressed a cauldron cake to his boyfriend's lips. Harry eyed Draco irritably, but bit into the cake. The blond pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before returning to his own computer just in time for the game to start.

  
Ginny decimated them all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
